onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Tiny
"Tiny" is the thirteenth episode of Season Two of ABC's Once Upon a Time. It is written by Christine Boylan & Kalinda Vazquez and directed by Guy Ferland. It is the thirty-fifth episode of the series overall, and premiered on February 10, 2013. Synopsis Kidnapped and brought to Storybrooke by Cora, the Giant unleashes his vengeance on the town when a case of mistaken identity leads him to try and settle an old score with David; Mr. Gold, accompanied by Emma and Henry, attempts to depart Storybrooke - hoping to keep his memory intact when he crosses the town line -- and heads to the airport in search of his son Bae; and Greg questions Belle as to what she saw on the night of his car accident. Meanwhile, in the fairytale land that was and against his brothers' wishes, Anton, the Giant, climbs down the beanstalk and attempts to befriend some humans - whose intentions may not be so noble.http://abcmedianet.com/assets/pr/html/011813_17.html Recap Mr. Gold arrives at Mary Margaret's apartment and sees Emma Swan packing her bags along with Henry Mills . He asks why Henry is coming and Emma tells him that she does not want to leave Henry alone when Cora is in Storybrooke. David asks Mr. Gold to keep his family safe and Mr. Gold agrees that he will. Emma and Henry ride along in the car with Mr. Gold. Henry asks where they are going and Mr. Gold avoids his question by saying "Logan International Airport". Emma begins wondering wether or not the shawl will allow Mr. Gold to retain his memories but he assures her it will. They drive over the border and when they cross he tells them that his name is Rumplestiltskin and that they are going to find his son. Back in Mary Margaret's apartment, David and Mary Margaret prepare to search for Cora, when they see Regina who once again denies killing Archie Hopper. They apologize for suspecting her and confess that he is alive. They also tell her that Emma has left Storybrooke with Henry. Regina feigns not knowing that her mother is in town and that Dr. Hopper is alive, but is upset that Emma took Henry with her without being told. They tell her that Emma does not need to run anthing by her, to which she agrees. Hook is taken out of the [General Hospital|hospital\ by Mary Margaret, David and Leroy who question him about Cora's plans. He denies knowing her plans but agrees to take them on his ship. The group pass the invisibility spell to find a giant who was kidnapped by Cora. Mary Margaret opens the Giant's cage and assures him it will be alright. He tells her his name is Anton and asks her if the witch is gone. Soon he realizes that Cora has shrunk him in size. When he sees David, he knocks him down. Leroy tries to help, but is soon knocked down, too. Mary Margaret shoots an arrow near Anton and he leaves, but promises David that he will get revenge. Cast (This list is based on actors and characters known to be in the episode.) Starring *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Ginnifer Goodwin as Mary Margaret Blanchard *Lana Parrilla as Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as David Nolan *Jared Gilmore as Henry Mills *Robert Carlyle as Mr. Gold *Meghan Ory as Ruby *Emilie de Ravin as Belle Guest Starring *Lee Arenberg as Leroy *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook *Beverley Elliott as Granny *Alan Dale as King George *David-Paul Grove as Doc *Faustino Di Bauda as Walter *Jeffrey Kaiser as Dopey *Michael Coleman as Happy *Mig Macario as Bashful *Ethan Embry as Greg Mendell *Jorge Garcia as The Giant/Anton *Abraham Benrubi as Arlo *C. Ernst Harth as Abraham *Andre Tricoteux as Argyle *Ingrid Torrance as Severe Nurse *Cassidy Freeman as Jack *Todd Thomson as business man *Byron Bertram as TSA agent Trivia References de:Tiny it:Tiny fr:2x13 es:Tiny